1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge comprising a closing mechanism acted upon by a spring, and a hinge arm and a hinge casing linked to each other by means of two hinge links. The hinge links are mounted on hinge axles on the hinge arm and on hinge axles in the hinge casing and forming a link quadrangle with the hinge axles. One of two hinge links is a two-arm lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of the above-mentioned kind are widely used in modern furniture construction. It is their task to provide a hinge joint between the door and the body of an article of furniture and, moreover, to hold the door in its closed position on the body of the article, thereby eliminating the necessity of providing a separate holding member, e.g. a snapping mechanism.
With hinges of the above-mentioned type, it is preferably provided that the door will be closed automatically, if the door is not fully closed, i.e. not fully moved into the closing plane.
Moreover, the hinge should not exert a closing pressure on the door when the door is in the open position, so that no unintentional closing of the door will occur and that no such closing pressure must counteracted throughout the entire path of the door when the door is opened.